Of Passion and Tomatoes
by FlamingHazleGreen1806
Summary: Antonio wrapped his arms softly around him as he held Lovino to his chest as he sobbed. "Lovi…" he whispered to him like he did when he was a child. "What's wrong?" "I love you." He whispered, to soft for the other man to hear. "What was that, Lovi?" "I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMN IT!" Spanamo oneshot. A hint of Gerita. Nothing belongs to me.


**_Hey people~! I finally gotten around to posting this! I wrote this so long ago, it's unbelievable! Sure, I'm sick and I almost threw up last night, but what ever! Here's a shot little thing. Hope you like it!_**

"Hey Italy~" an obnoxious Spanish accented voice called. Romano spun around, angered at the fact that he had been mistaken for his brother. By SPAIN, no less.

"GOD DAMN IT, SPAIN! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!"

"Oh Romano~ it's you!" Spain ran up behind him, glomping him.

"Who else would it be, Tomato Bastard?" He grumbled, causing Spain to start to pout.

"Why are you so hostile, Lovi?" Romano flushed at the used of the nickname, and how _NOT_ attractive the Spaniard looked when he pouted.

"'Ca-cause you're an idiota…" He mumbled, looking down.

"Lovi, you're so mean~ I'm not an idiot."

"Si, you are." He mumbled again. "How are you _not_ an idiot?" Spain smirked, and put an arm around Romano's shoulders, whispering into his ears,

"Tell me how I'm an idiot, then."

"'Cause…'cause…" Romano turned a bright red and he pulled away, storming off and muttering. "Damn Bastard." Spain got up from the bench they were sitting on and rushed after the Italian.

"R-Romano, what did I-? ROMANO!" The southern Italian started running, losing him and hid behind a building, panting and started to cry.

"Damn bastard…" he murmured with no heart in his anger, watching as Spain ran past him.

"What did I do?" the Spaniard murmured, so quietly that Romano barely heard him.

"Why can't he realize it?" Lovino asked, clutching at his heart as it clenched painfully. "Why can't I just goddamn tell him." He punched the wall, which turned out to be surprisingly loud. "GODDAMN IT, WHY?!" Spain looked up at the bang.

"Romano?" When he found him, Romano was hugging his knees to his chest, trying hard not to cry. "R-Romano?" He knelt down, reaching his eye level. Romano looked up; his eyes red and puffy. He threw himself into his former boss's chest, finally letting himself cry it out. Antonio wrapped his arms softly around him as he held Lovino to his chest as he sobbed.

"Lovi…" he whispered to him like he did when he was a child. "What's wrong?"

"I love you." He whispered, to soft for the other man to hear.

"What was that, Lovi?"

"I LOVE YOU, GOD DAMN IT!" He shouted, refusing to meet Spain's eyes. "T-ti amo, damn it." Spain sighed and pulled Romano into a tighter embrace, resting his chin on his head as the younger punched him in the chest, no power in it whatsoever.

"Te amo, también(1), Lovino. What's wrong with that?" Romano's eyes widened and he whipped away his tears, still not meeting his eyes.

"W-what?"

"Um… Te amo…" the Italian started shaking in the Spaniard's grasp, his eyes wide. "Lovi… did you not know?" he whispered softly, bringing up Lovino's face up to look him in the olive green eyes.

"N-no, I…. I didn't!" He suddenly shouted. "I didn't goddamn know!" the Spaniard's eyes softened and he pulled Romano close once more.

"Lo siento(2), I thought I made it so obvious." He chucked, brushing back Romano's bangs and kissing his forehead. "You look just like a tomato~" He murmured at Lovino's blushing. "Oh Roma~" he murmured, stroking his hair. Lovino turned from dark pink to red, before whispering in the softest voice,

"How don't I know you won't leave me for Veneziano?"

"Leave you? For Ita? Why on earth would I ever do that?" He seemed fully confused by the Italian's statement. "I didn't raise him and he's certainly not as cute as you. Although, I think Germany might disagree with me."

"Don't bring that bastard up!" He muttered angrily. However, Spain ignored him, petting his head.

"And he's defiantly not the one I fell in love with." If it was possible, Romano turned even darker.

"C-chigi! You don't understand! Everyone leaves me for him!" Antonio grinned triumphantly.

"You're so adorable, you know that?"

"CHIGI! Just answer the question, _Spagna_!(3)" by this point, both were standing and Spain held him tightly to his chest.

"Do I need a reason to love you, Lovi~?" Romano suddenly pushed on his chest, fear in his expression as he distances him self away from the Spaniard.

"But how can I be sure…" More tears started to fall down his face. "I WOUNT BELIVE YOU IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME PROOF YOU WON'T LEAVE ME!" He tried to run away again, but Spain kept a steadily grip on his arm.

"Please don't go, Romano…"

"If I can't be sure you won't leave me," Tears started to fall from the Italian's eyes. "Then just let me go-" Spain walked up to him, cutting him off with the gentle pressure of his lips on Romano's. Then they finally pulled apart, Romano slumped against his chest, having almost fainted from the shock of having being kissed.

"My little Lovi~" he murmured into his hair, chucking softly when he pulled away. "If you want me to prove it, then let me." He practically purred, taking something out of his pocket and placing it into Romano's hand. He broke his gaze from the emerald orbs of Spain's eyes to look at what he had given him.

"I wanted to tell you first, see if you felt the same, maybe date a year or two, wait till you were ready. I don't see any reason to wait." In Lovino's hand was a small black box, no bigger than on of those boxes you see in movies that hold engagement rings.

"Por favor(4), Italia Romano, Lovino Vargas…. Please be mine and only mine." Romano opened the box. In it was a band of yellow gold, inlaid with rubies, emeralds, and white diamonds. They formed swirling, wave-like patterns that wrapped all around the ring. It looked kinda like an engagement ri- WAIT, WHAT?!

"I heard something once, that if you really love something, you should marry it." Romano scoffed, still in shock.

"You got that from Hamburger Bastard (America). And it's meant to be mean." The Spaniard's face fell as he continued to look down at Lovino.

"You don't want it…" Romano's head shot up, slight fear in his eyes.

"N-no, that's not it!" Spain's face instantly transforms back into its normal cheery expression. "I-I do want it…" Spain instantly tightened his arms around him, holding him protectively to his chest.

"Oh my little Lovi~" he purred. Suddenly, his hands start traveling a bit lower than they should have. "Now I can claim you as part of Spain again." He murmured into his ear, causing Romano to freak out.

"Y-you bastard!" Spain chucked, wrapping his arms around his chest, pulling even closer. "Lo siento, your body is just so…" He rubbed his head into his hair. "So _divine_. It's just so touchable…" Romano began to grumble.

"J-just not in public…" With a devious smile plastered on his face, the Spaniard threw him over his shoulder, starting home. "S-Spain! Put me down!" He stammered, blushing again. However, his now-fiancé ignored him, brought him into his house, placing him gently on the couch. There, he began cuddling him into the leather sofa, kissing him all over his face and neck. Slowly, he moved himself into his lover's legs. Instantly, Romano was out of his arms, holding him at arms length. He was panting heavily and his eyes were closed.

"S-Spain…" He looked up, slight sadness in his eyes. "Not yet… I'm Catholic, remember…" He looked him in the eye. Spain released a soft sigh and wrapped his around him.

"Of course, forgive me." They lay on the couch, just laying in each other's embrace. Then, suddenly, Spain perked up.

"We should tell your brother!" Romano just about exploded.

1: I love you, too  
2: I'm sorry  
3: Spain  
4: Please

_**I hope you like it like it~ Don't forget to read and review!**_


End file.
